Death and a New Life
by XenoSphere
Summary: BleachXNaruto Naruto dies and goes to soul society. He isn't going to be uber just a little stronger Pairings: main NarutoXMatsumoto Side IchigoXRukia Rating M to be Safe
1. Death and a New Life

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or bleach

**Death and a New Life Chapter One**

"I'm dead. " The young man named Naruto thought. As he looked across the Valley of the End he saw his best friend named Sasuke standing there looking at his dead body.

"Sorry and thank you Naruto." Was all that sasuke said before he turned and started off into the forest of Rice country.

"Are you ready to go?" ?? said.

Naruto turned around and saw a bow that looked no older than 10 standing there. The boy had short silver hair and squinty eyes. He also had a grin on his face.

"Who are you?" Asked Naruto.

"My name is Ichimaru Gin and I am here to take you to Soul Society. I am what you call a shinigami. Do you have any questions before I perform the soul burial?"

"Yeah. What's soul society? What's a soul burial? And how are you a shinigami? There is only supposed to be one."

"Well" replied Gin "when a person dies the become a whole. Then one of three things happens to a whole: 1. They go to Soul Society which mortals also call heaven. 2. They go to hell. 3. They become a hollow.

A hollow is whole who loses thier humanity. (AN. I'm sorry if that isn't right it has been a long time since I have seen those episodes or read the manga.) Every hollow has a hole somewhere on their body. A Soul Burial is just the technique that is used to send you to soul society. To answer your last question when a whole is sent to soul society they can be reincarnated, live out the rest of eternity or become a shinigami."

"So you are saying that if I wanted to I could be a shinigami too?" Asked Naruto.

"If you have the reitsu needed yeah. You just need to be nominated and attend the academy." Replied Gin.

As soon as Gin finishes his explanation of all things pertaining to being dead Naruto hears a rustle behind him and turns to see Kakashi and Pakkun have arrived.

"I've failed another team." Was all that Kakashi could say. It had appeared that he had finally broken.

It pained Naruto to see his sensie looking like that so he made his decision. "Hey Gin." Yelled Naruto "I'm ready to go to soul society."

Gin turned to Naruto and if possible his grin got a little bigger and he drew his sword. He started to walk over to Naruto.

Backing up Naruto started to look worried and asked "What are you doing Gin-san I thought that you were going to send to soul society not kill me again. Once is enough for one day."

Gin look directly into Naruto's eyes and his grin faded and he said "I'm not going to kill you this is how you perform the Soul Burial." Gin lifted his sword over his head like he was about to strike, but instead of slicing Naruto he just tapped him in the fore head with the butt of his sword.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at his hands and noticed that they were fading slowly. He looked over to Gin and saw him waving. The last thing that he heard was Gin's voice saying "Bye Bye."

**There the first chapter is done and I hope to write another before the week is over. Read and review I look forward to your comments. As Gin would say Bye Bye**


	2. Hisana and Hiroshi

"**speech"**

'**thoughts'**

Disclaimer-I don't own naruto or bleach.

Death and a New Life Chapter 2-Hisana and Hiroshi

95 years before Bleach Series start

When he opened his eyes he was blinded my all the brightness. The next thing that he noticed was that there was lots of white. His clothes were white the buildings were white hell even the ground was a shade of white.

"Hey I think he's awake!" Was all he heard before passing out again from sensory overload.

"Ughh, where am I?" Said Naruto as he was sitting up holding his head.

"You are in the 65th district of Soul society." He heard a voice from in front of him say. Naruto opens his eyes and sees a woman standing in the doorway. The woman if you could call her that stood about 5'8" and had black shoulder length hair with a few of her bangs in between her eyes and she wore a worn white kimono.

"My name is Hisana. What's yours?" She asked

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." He replied absent mindedly as he looked around. He was lying on a futon in the middle of a small room that looked to be made of wood. 'I wonder where they got white wood?' He thought.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto. How are you feeling." Hisana asked.

"My throats dry and I have a head ache and, its hard to move around" Naruto replied

"Just lie back onto the futon and I will get you a glass of water. Okay. Its hard to move because you still getting used to your new spiritual body. In about a week it will be easier for you to move around." She said as she turned to leave.

"Nee-san is he awake yet." Yelled a little girl as she came running into the small building.

"Yes he is and I want you to go and fill the bucket with water while watch him. Can you do that for me Rukia-chan" Asked Hisana

"Hai nee-san." Rukia stated as she ran outside to fill the buket.

For the next month Naruto spent his time getting used to moving around. He was just about able to move around all day without getting tired. Hisana Invited Naruto to stay with them because he didn't have anywhere else to go. He accepted but stated that he would go and try to find a job so that he could help them a little more. Naruto also decied that he was going to try to become a shinigami. After all he was a shinobi in his past life, how different could it be.

As Naruto was walking around Soul Society one day he came across a craftsman. He was a wood worker. Naruto sat and watched the man work with the wood. He was entranced, he couldn't look away. The old man wasn't using tools, he slowly moved his palm across the wood and a shaving of wood would fall. For the next couple of days he came back and watched the old man work all day.

"Can I help you young man" The old craftsman asked while he kept working.

"I want to learn how to do what you are doing. Can you teach me?" Asked Naruto

The old man stopped what he was doing and put down his piece of wood and looked at Naruto and said "My name is Hiroshi and I would gladly teach you but I have to ask if you have the patience to do this? A lot of the young people say that they want to do things and then they just stop because it is taking to long. Now I will ask again will you stick with it because it is going to take 5 long years before you are ready to go on your own."

"I'll do it and I will stay with it. I give you my word and I never go back on my word. My name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you Hiroshi."

"Well then lets get started." Said Hiroshi

For The next five years Naruto learns about the old man and his craft. He learned that Hiroshi and been doing this for 200 years and he still loved every minute of it. Little did Naruto know but this was just the first step of many to becoming a legend in Soul Society.

Next time On Death and a New Life- **The Return Of Ichimaru Gin**

**Well how was it**

**Sorry about Hiroshi but he isn't that big of a character right now and is kinda hard to write for and Naruto Is going to be OOC **

**Till next time**

**-Shadow**


	3. The Return of Ichimaru Gin

Disclaimer-I don't own naruto or bleach

"**speech"**

'**thought'**

**Death and a New Life**

**Chapter 3-The Return of Ichimaru Gin**

Hiroshi had taught everything he new about wood carving to Naruto. Hiroshi used a thin layer of reitsu to carve off a layer of wood. It took a lot of control and could easily go very wrong if not handled right. Naruto had heard stories of people losing their fingers and hand because they were not paying attention.

One thing that Gin had failed to mention is that after a person dies and gets sent to Soul Society they slowly start to lose their memory. They say its so that people can adjust easier to being dead. Because of this "condition" Naruto had a very weird experience 3 years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto was working behind the counter of the shop when a young boy walked in. The second Naruto looked up to see who was in the shop he was knocked on the ground and had a crying boy on his chest.

"Naruto-nii-san!" The little boy yelled

"Who are you?" Naruto asked looking very confused.

"You don't remember me then do you?" The little boy said looking very depressed. "My name is Inari and when you were alive you saved my life, but I guess it is too late for you to remember."

"What do you mean?" Naruto questioned Inari.

"I guess that the Shinigami that brought you here forgot to tell you that after a year of being dead you start to lose all you memories of being alive." Said Inari

"I have to go now I think that I hear my Grandpa calling. I hope that I see you again Naruto. Bye"

**END FLASHBACK**

Inari came into the shop everynow and then but since he started to lose his memories the visits have become less and less.

Naruto had just finished closing down the shop when Hiroshi came out of the back and called him over. He then led him into the back and they sat down and Naruto poured some tea for the both of them.

"Well Naruto you have done well in these 5 years and I wanted to let you know that I have nothing more to teach you."

"But surely.." Naruto started but Hiroshi held up a hand to stop him. "I have taught you everything that I know all that you need to do now is just perfect it and the only way to do that is to practice."

Naruto looked down at his hands and replied "If you are sure that I am ready then all that I need is your confidence sensei"

"Please Naruto, you can call me Hiroshi now. We are equals but, I will ask that you start you own shop before the year is up. Can you do that for an old man?" Asked Hiroshi.

"Hai Hiroshi-sempai" Was all that Naruto Said before he stood and left the shop.

As Naruto was walking home he saw a flash of silver pass him by. When he turned he saw something that looked really familiar but he couldn't place it. It was the head of Ichimaru Gin.

Naruto ran after him but as soon as he got close to Gin he just disappeared. Naruto looked around and finally found him standing 10 feet behind him smiling. For some reason that smile pissed him off. Naruto took off running after Gin but, he just disappeared again and reappeared 10 feet away again. Naruto was getting really pissed off now and he could feel something growing inside of him. It made him feel powerful so he grabbed onto it and tried not to let it go. He started do subconsciously pull on it. The effect was immediate. People around him dropped to their knees and he could see Gin take a step and disappear instead of just disappearing. When Gin appeared it was with a step also.

"I can see you moving you bastard slow down so I can kick your ass!" Yelled Naruto

Before Naruto Knew what was going on Gin appeared behind him. All of a sudden Naruto couldn't move let alone breath. Then the next second Gin was gone and so was the pressure that he was feeling. There was a note were Gin was standing and it was addressed to Naruto. After he opened it and read it, it flew away in the wind and slowly started to dissolve.

The note read-

**I'm nominating you for the shinigami academy Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Ichimaru Gin**

**Well another chapter is done and I tried to make this one longer than the last 2 I hope that you like it. As for the whole Rukia thing and them not even being dead yet. Its my story and I say what happens. Also look at Gin and Byakuya 100 years ago they were about 10 now they are like 18 to 25 so I think that it could have happened and Rukia is like 3 or 4**

**Anyways Next time on Death and a New Life- Chapter 4- Shinigami Academy Start**

-Shadow


	4. Shinigami Academy

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or bleach

Chapter 4- Shinigami Academy

After Naruto got his apprenticeship to Hiroshi HIsana let him live with her. Unfortunately she couldn't support Rukia anymore so she had to make the decision to leave Rukia on a corner and hope for the best. But since Naruto got the apprenticeship he wasn't there that much she really had to support herself now.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Naruto was standing there looking worn out.

"Guess what Hisana-nee-chan. I got a recommendation to join the Shinigami Academy. Isn't that great." Naruto yelled out of breath.

Hisana turned around with a sad smile on her face and said " that's great

Naruto-kun. I hope that you that you learn a lot and remember to visit me. Naruto looked at her and he could see that tears were starting to form.

'What's wrong nee-chan?" Asked Naruto as he slowly started to walk towards Hisana. She ran to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug and started sobbing. "I'm going to miss you so much Naruto-kun. You've become like a brother to me and I'm going to be so lonely without you."

Naruto hugged her back and whispered "I'm not going away forever just a little while. It's going to be just like when I was with Hiroshi-dono for a year. And I will be back when ever I can to visit you and I am going to try to find Rukia-chan so that I can tell her that you love her."

Hisana dropped to her knees and started crying so hard that she was having a hard time breathing. After about 5 minutes she could finally say "But don't you see. It's not going to be like when you went away for a year. I'm not allowed in the court of pure souls. And after a while you will probably just forget about me and not visit."

"I would never forget about you. You are my best friend and I love you, okay."

Hisana looked up at Naruto with tear-stained cheeks and nodded.

"Good. Now do you want to come with me to tell the old man the good news." Hisana nodded again and started to get up.

Shadow

(AN this is what I am going to use a page break from now on)

Naruto and Hisana walked into the shop and found Hiroshi sitting on his stool slowly caving away at a statue that looked like a building.

"Hey Oji-san guess what! I got a nomination to join the Shinigami Academy. But I don't know when I am going to leave. But I was thinking about going tomorrow so I can get a feel for everything in that place. Especially since I had a hard time breathing when that one shinigami was here and I don't know what I am going to do with so many."

"Ah Naruto you mean spiritual pressure." Said Hiroshi. "What's that?" Asked Naruto. "Well as you know Shinigami use reitsu as a power source. And some of that power leaks out into this world. Now everyone has reitsu but most don't have enough to do anything with. But the reitsu that is released is felt by souls and spirit sensitive humans. This reitsu puts pressure on to the body kind of like when you go under water and it is had to breath. That is called Spiritual Pressure. Now all that a soul need is just 2 times as much reitsu as someone else to make it hard to breath. 5 times and it will make thim drop to their knees. 10 times and they won't be able to move." Explained Hiroshi.

"So the more Reitsu that a shinigami has the more powerful they are." Asked Naruto.

"No. Not always. There are a lot of factors that decide the outcome of a battle. Yes the amount of reitsu is a factor but so is experience, how you use what you have, how well they can use it, and how well they can fight with a sword." Said Hiroshi.

"What does a sword have to do with anything?" Asked Naruto

Hiroshi sighed and said "A sword has everything to do with it. Most of a Shinigami's power comes from their soul slayer, that's what they call it. Now everyone's is different and have different powers. There are also 3 different forms to each one. The sealed form, the shikai, and the bankai, each more powerful than the last."

"Okay, I think that I get everything now. But it is late and we have to go. I hope to see you again Hiroshi-dono." Naruto said as he got on his knees and bowed to Hiroshi.

Shadow

The next day Naruto made his way to the nearest gate. When he got there a man in a Shinigami uniform jumped down and said "What do you want little man"

"I was given a recommendation to join the Academy by Ichimaru Gin. Can I go in?" Asked Naruto.

"I have to call it in and if it is confirmed then yes you can." Said the guard.

The guard Went over to the call and pressed a button and started talking but Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying. About 10 minutes later the guard pressed another button and a door opened. "Okay you cleared you can go. And welcome to the Academy." As he walked through the door all that Naruto could think is that 'Man my like is about to change drastically'

**Well that's all that im going to do now. Im getting tired. I hope that you all enjoy it. And im sorry that I he didn't start the Academy this chapter but he will next ok. **

**-Shadow**


	5. Author's Note 1

Sorry these are some Author Notes

I Have some things to say before I post he next chapter. Yes I know that Rukia was abandoned when she was a baby. In my story Hisana tried to take care of her first that's all. She couldn't so she gave her up at 3 or 4. Also souls are older than they appear so while Rukia look like she is 3 or 4 she has the mind of a 5 or 6 year old. Also I read the manga. I know what happened in the new ones. I read them on One Manga. I know about the Vizard and everything else. So I know where I want this story to go. I also Know that my chapters aren't very long but I try to make the chapter longer than the last. Also Matsumoto wont come in for a while so Naruto might have another love interest for a while. I am still very new to writing. Other than that I hope that you enjoy my story.

-Shadow

P.S. I have a few polls.

Do you want a time skip past the Academy or do you want read about it?

Do you want any fight scenes now or later?

Do you want some lemons now or later? (if I make a lemon now it won't be with Matsumoto because she isn't a shinigami yet.)


	6. New Friends and New Places

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or bleach

"Speech"

'Thought'

Death and a New Life

Chapter 5

New Friends and New Places

Naruto was walking around the court of pure souls completely lost. 'Wow, this place is so big. I'll never find the academy at this rate.' Naruto thought feeling quite small. Naruto was walking around aimlessly cursing the fact that he didn't as for directions when he had the chance. "Hey! What the hell is a regular soul doing here? You know that your not allowed. Now give a reason so I don't have to arrest you." Said an aggravated voice from behind Naruto. "Can you please help me? I'm trying to find the Shinigami Academy but, I got lost and now I cant seem to find my way." Explained Naruto. "Oh well then. You just need to head the way you were going and then take the first right that you see. Then keep going straight and you will see a very large compound. Go into the compound and the Academy is inside." Said the Patrol man while he pointed straight ahead. "Thank you for you help Shinigami-san" Said Naruto as he bowed his head. "Don't mention it and my name is Kuchiki Byakuya and I'm the 10th seat in the 6th squad." Said Byakuya

So that's how Naruto found himself infront of the academy trying to work up the nerve to go inside. "Ah you must be Uzumaki-san, My name is Kaname Tousen, but you can call me Kaname-sensei." Said a calm voice right behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and saw a dark skinned man standing about 6'2" looking down at him. Then Naruto looked up and saw something that surprised him. 'Kaname-sensei is blind' Thought Naruto

"How can you see me, aren't you blind?" Naruto said before he could help himself. Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hands and dropped to his knees and said "I am so sorry Kaname-sensei! Please forgive me!" In response Tousen just started to chuckle. After he was done he said "It's ok Naruto-san people have been a lot more mean about asking me. And to answer your Question I am able to sense reitsu. I also send out small bursts of reitsu and it gives me a sort of radar if you will. It lets me see were things are and get a basic shape for everything. The more reitsu I put into it the clearer I can see.

"Oh. Well that's interesting…" Naruto lets out a nervous chuckle and scratches his cheek with one finger.

"Come Naruto-san I will show you around and to your room mates." Said Tousen as he started to walk aroud the corner.

Shadow

After they went around the corner they ended up at a door. Naruto assumed that it was a side entrance to the Academy. When they went inside the door Naruto found himself In outside again or at least what he thought was outside. 'I'm sure that we went into the Academy. But if we are inside then how are we outside' "Ahh! My head hurts."

"Relax Uzumaki-san, I will explain. This room was created by the captain of the 12th squad with the help of his 3rd seat. Now the room doesn't have a name yet but we like to call it Mugandai because there are infinite possibilities that can be made with it. I hope that that helps explain a few of your questions, Uzumaki-san." Said Tousen.

"Yeah, Thanks." Replied Naruto.

Tousen led Naruto deeper into Mugandai. After about 10 minutes of walking they started to heat a chorus of grunts coming from up ahead. When they got over the last hill they say a group of 18 teenagers swinging wooden swords downward in a diagonal slashing motion. They walked over to the person in the front of the group wearing a black kimono watching the group.

"Tanaka-san this is the new student that we were told about, his name is Uzumaki Naruto. Tanaka was wearing a black kimono and had a sword on his hip. He also had had short read hair that was kept in spikes. When he turned to Naruto and Tousen they saw his cold red eyes. Tanaka's sword, Naruto noticed, had a blood red sheath and a red wrap on the handle. The hilt was in the shape of a 12 point star.

"Ahh Uzumaki-san I have high hopes for you. Please don't let me down." Tanaka said with a firm tone. He then looked as if scanning the students. Then he stopped and looked at 2 of the students in the back of the group and yelled. "Hiro, Diasuke, get your asses over here now. Come on double-time." The two boys looked up and started to sprint over to were the 2 instructors and Naruto were.

"You took to long. I've seen you both run faster than that." Said Tanaka looking a bit vicious. "Hai sensei but you were chasing us and threatening us with your soul slayer if we didn't run faster." Said the boy on the right. "Ahh, good times." Said Tanaka as he stared of into space. "But the reason that I called you 2 over here is because we have a new student and you 2 still have 2 open beds in your rooms."

"Well then I believe that an introduction is in order. My Name is Diasuke and this idiot to my right is Hiro, but you can call me Dai everybody does." Said Daisuke with a grin and glancing at Hiro. "Hey I resent that comment Dai. You fucking skank." Retoted Hiro while going slightly red in the face. "Harrlet" "Fag" Douche Bag" This went on for a few minutes until Tanaka finally had enough and yelled. "Hey if you two little faggots don't stop now I am going to make you run 100 laps again at my speed! Do I make myself clear!" "Hai sensei" was all that Tanaka and Hiro could say.

"I'm going to leave you now Naruto I will see you in my class when you get situated"

"Ok. Thank you Kaname-sensei for showing around." Naruto looked at his classmates and when he turned back around he saw that Tousen had disappeared. 'I need to learn that'

"Wow it's annoying when they do that." Said Naruto to himself. "Yeah they do that a lot. It's almost like they like to flaunt that they can do something that we can't. Which I think is pretty pathetic because we are only academy students." Said Hiro "Yeah I agree with douche bag. But then again he is jealous because he the only thing that he is good at is hand to hand. Everything else he is crap at." Commented Daisuki. Hiro got pissed off and threw a rock at Daisuki, but he just took a step to the left and said "Dodge." So instead Hiro just turned around and said "Bastard"

Naruto finally getting a good look at the 2 sees that Daiske has short blue hair and green eyes and is 5'11". Hiro has jaw length purple hair and has bright red eyes. They both have on the standard academy outfit on. Blue pants and a white shirt with blue stripes on the sleeves. Naruto figures out that the boys wear the blue version while the girls wear the red version.

"Hey dumb-shits get over here now. You too new boy." Tanaka yells at the 3 boys. As they run over Hiro leans over and tells Naruto "Make sure that you follow Tanaka's rules perfectly or he will kick your ass." Daisuki add " He might be mean but he is fair and will help you if you ask for it." Tanaka starts to get irritated and yells "Hurry the fuck up you damn pansies! Now I want you two to show Naruto around the academy. Since you cant have lessons and show him around at the same time you 2 are going to have extra lessons tonight after dinner. Am I clear."

"Hai" both Hiro and Daisuki say

"What was that!" Yelled Tanaka

"Hai Sensei." They both straightened up and said

"Now go and show Naruto around the academy." Ordered Tanaka

With that Naruto started off on the next leg of his adventure.

**A/N Now both Daisuse and Hiro are based off of me and my best friend. We actually act like that. People say that we are funny to watch so I thought I could use them as comic relief. As for Tousen they still haven't shown exactly how old he is so I am going to have him a teacher. Well thank you for reading. And I hope to have the next chapter out tomorrow or thursday**

**Bye Bye**

**-Shadow**


	7. Academy Classes Start

Some authors notes before start

Ok I have some ideas around my head. I think that I am going to have the academy years in the story. But each year will only be one or two chapters. The lemons I am going to come later in the story. And just about all the characters in the bleach canon will be in the story. Along with a few of my OCs. But i don't now if I will have anymore Naruto characters or not. Mainly because I cant think of any way to tie them into the story. But if I think of a way they will be in the story. I will also take any ideas of yours into consideration. I don't want you to be offended if I don't use your idea. Because I will probably have my own but I will accept any you have. Umm a fight scene will come in this chapter or the next. If I don't get one in then I will MAKE one fit in the near future. I promise. I HAVE 3001 HITS ON THIS STORY NOW WOOT THANK YOU ALL!

Well thank you for listening my ramblings. Now without further interruption I bring you the next chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own naruto or bleach

"speech"

'thought'

**Chapter 6 Academy classes start**

'Wow this is pretty boring.' Thought Naruto as he sat in class. It had been 2 weeks since Naruto came to the academy and Daisuke and Hiro had become his best friends. Well except for Hisana that is. Speaking of Hisana Naruto was thinking about going to visit he when the weekend started.

'Thank God' Naruto thought as the bell signifying the end of class. "Hey guys what do we have now, I keep forgetting." Naruto asked sheepishly. " You know Naruto one of these days your going to forget and no one will help you." Said Hiro. "What are you talking about. Everybody loves me and they would gladly help. Also it doesn't hurt that every in the same year has the same classes." Naruto said with a smile.

As the three boys walked to kido class the were talking about what they want to do when the get out of the academy and what they want to specialize in. "I like Zanjutsu and Hoho" Said Naruto "and I want to be in squad 6 or 11. Mainly because I like to get up close and personal when I am fighting some one. None of that's distance fighting," While he said that he was looking at Daisuke. Daisuke was getting pissed off at Naruto because he liked that "distance crap". Finally he had enough and yelled at Naruto "Yeah well if I can kill you or hurt you enough you can't get to me therefore I would win the fight you douche bag!" Hiro was watching from beside the 2 as they fought and decided to interject before they kill each other. "Hey, your both wrong. Hakuda is the best of them. That and shunpo." Naruto and Daisuke stopped fighting and looked at Hiro and jumped at him yelling "Leap Attacked" and proceeded to beat the hell out him.

Shadow

When they got to the kido class they were all sporting a few bruises and scrapes. "How nice the "Idiot trio" to finally join us. Since you three are late I want you to demonstrate the highest destructive kido that you know."

Naruto and Hiro both looked grim but Diasuke looked smug. 'I got this in the bag'

"Naruto, you go first" Said the instructor.

"Hai Akiko-sensei" Replied Naruto.

Akiko was dressed in the standard shinigami dress. She was short, only 4'11". She also had long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. Needless to say that many of the boys looked at her as a prize to be won in the class. She hated it so she adopted a sadist attitude and was feared.

Naruto stepped up to the line and decided that he was going to show off. Naruto points if index finger at the target and he said "#4 White lightning" The results were quite dramatic. There was a huge smoke cloud and no one could see anything but they knew that it didn't work. The class waited patiently while that smoke cloud cleared. When it cleared they could see Naruto 10 feet away from were he started and his head was in the ground. As Naruto started to pull his head out of the ground Hiro and Daisuki were laughing so hard that they were on the ground.

"That was pathetic!" Screamed Akiko as she ran up to Naruto and kicked him in the stomach. It got his head unstuck but it also sent him flying about 12 feet. He landed in a crumpled heap moaning in pain.

Hiro and Daisuke started to run up to him to help him up but Akiko screamed "Don't help him, it's his own fault. He should have thought about it first. Hiro your turn and don't screw up or I will have your balls. GOT IT!" Hiro went pale and said "Hai sensie" his voice cracked as he said it.

Hiro walked up to the line and got into the same stance as Naruto and said "Blast gods. Decimate the foes body, and steal their mind. Hadou #3 white lightning" The bolt shot out of his hand and got about half way before it fell to the ground and sizzled out. "Damn" was all that Hiro could say before he was knocked out by a kick to his head.

"Dumbass. Daisuke your turn."

Daisuke walked up to the like and lifts his arm and points his hand at the target. His thumb was flat against hi palm. He then said" Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hadou #31 Red Flame Gun.

As soon as he said that the entire class was blinded by a red light. When they got their sight back all that was left of the target was the right half.

"Good jod Daisuke. A little off but that can be fixed."

"Thank yo…" was all that he got out before Akiko kicked him in the face. "That's for being late. Dumbasses"

Shadow

As the were walking to mugandai they all had headaches from when their sensei kicked them for being late. When they got to their instructor, he told them to get into their spots and kneel.

"Good everyone's here we can get started now. Today we are going to have spars. Naruto you against Hiro." "Hai sensei"

They got in position in front of the class and facing each other. Hiro was holding his wooden sword in the standard grip. Naruto however was holding his in the reverse grip. Hiro was nervous. Naruto was the best in class. Hiro was third. Hiro closed his eyes to take a breath to calm himself and when he opened them Naruto was already in front of him bringing a slash up. Hiro decided he would block. When Hiro brought his boken(the wooden sword) down and stopped Naruto he looked at Naruto's face and he wanted to run. Naruto was smirking.

Naruto was happy. 'this is going to be easy and fun' he thought as he got into position. He saw that Hiro was nervous and then Hiro did something stupid. He closed his eyes and took a breath. 'Now!' Naruto thought as he ran forward. Naruto was already ready to swing by the time that Naruto brought his boken up for a slash. Hiro blocked. 'Perfect' Naruto thought as he slammed his boken into the side of Hiro's knee and dropped him to his knee. Naruto then brought his boken up to Hiro's neck and said "you're dead I win."

'Wow that was quick' was what Hiro thought as Naruto said that he had lost.

"Ok. Now I want everyone to run laps and then work on the vertical and horizontal slashes for the rest of the hour. And Naruto good job."

Shadow

"Woo im getting tired" Said Daisuke "Yeah I know what you mean" replied Hiro. Naruto just grunted in agreement

They were on their way to their hakudo(hand to hand) class in the dojo. Today was going to be their first class. When they got to the Dojo they just sat in their rows and waited on the the instructor.

"Hello class I'm Hegeki-sensei. Over the next year we are going to teach you how to fight hand to hand. But today and every Monday we are going to work on you endurance so start running around the Dojo and I will tell you when to stop. After that sit ups and push ups until I say stop."

Naruto learned a very important lesson that day. Even though someone might seem nice doesn't mean that they can't be a bastard.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**well what did you guys think of the mini fight scene. It was my first. Also they each are very talented in one of the lessons. That will continue. And the kido that I am going to be putting in the story is from a list that I found online. I don't know if it accurate or not but I am going to use it. Most of them sound real. For the nest chapter it is going to be the end of the first year. So I hope that you enjoy. **

**And thank you FOGHAT (THE BAND) for the song SLOW RIDE it helped through the slow and hard parts of writing**

**-Shadow**


	8. End of Year One

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'Thought'

**End of First Year**

The year had passed quickly for the three boys. They each excelled at one part of their training. Naruto had taked easily to Zanjutsu or sword fighting and Hoho or step method. He could take on 3 years by the time half the year was over. Naruto was also learned how to do shunpo by accident. He had heard the Hoho teacher showing a 6th year how to do it and from there he had taught himself.

**FLASHBACK**

"Now what shunpo is, is a rapid movement technique, ok."

"Hai Saiga-sensei"

"First I want you to start by pulling out some reitsu. Good. Now I want you to coat everything below the waist with it. Now take a step." The student took a step and disappeared. She reappeared 5 feet infront of where she left. She was on her knees gasping for breath.

"That was a good first try. Next time picture where you want to go also. Sometimes that helps me."

**END FLASHBACK**

That happened 3 months ago and Naruto was able to do 4 steps before he had to stop. He also taught it to HIro and Daisuke, but Hiro could only take 3 and Daisuke could take 5 because his control was better.

Hiro excelled at Hakudo or hand to hand and had gotten mastered the basics for the style and moved onto the intermediate and was half way done with those. He was for from mastering the style though he still had another 2 or 3 years before he could say that. Hiro could fight someone in forth year one even ground but he couldn't win because they have more experience and stamina then he does.

Daisuke excelled in kido. He could do up to 60 with the incantation and he could do up 31 with out an incantation. His control was almost flawless which is why he was so good at shunpo and kido.

The three of them were moderate in everything else. They were all ranked in the top ten for all of the students. Right now they are sitting in the lecture hall.

"When a group of students completes the first year they get their blanks. The blanks are how you will get you soul slayer. These are the blanks. They are swords that are reitsu sensitive. When you get your blank I will ask you to pump reitsu into it. The reistu you put into it will manifest itself as the spirit of you soul slayer. Even though the spirit is manifested does not mean that it has awakened. If you soul slayer awakens it means that you are ready to graduate. The sword will show that it has accepted your reitsu by change color. The hilt and chape will satay th same as they are now. When the spirit awakens the hilt and color will change. It will also send out a a burst of reitsu. This sword could be anything and it could happen at anytime. But it will always be a type of sword. Now any questions?" Said Tousen as he finished

"What if we are not ready to graduate and the spirit awakens." Asked a random student.

"The spirit will awaken when you are ready to handle it. Now that usually mean that we have taught you everything that we can and you just need to practice to perfect your techniques. But if you feel that you are not ready then you can stay for the rest of the time. Now if you r spirit doesn't manifest it self and you graduate by going for 6 years then you need to train harder until it does manifest. No manifestation means no shikai and no bankai. No one has ever gotten higher than 5th seat with out a shikai. Does that answer you question?" Asked Tousen

"Hai Thank you sensei" said the student.

"Now let us start." Said Tousen as all the students came down to get a blank.

"Now that everyone has a blank all that you have to do is channel half of your reitsu into it. When you start to feel the reitsu come back to you it shows that you are done.

The room got heavy with the pressure from the reitsu. Slowly the heaviness started to lessen as the blanks reached their limit. Everybody was finished now and they were looking at their half completed soul slayers with awe. When Naruto looked over at Daisuke he noticed that his was a dark teal. Then Naruto turned to look at Hiro and saw that his was a light grey with red swirls going through out. Naruto finally looked down at his own and noticed that it wa a dright orange. It seemed strangely familiar. He just couldn't place it.

"All right " Tousen addressed the class " I want you all to go back to your dorms. New term starts next week. Your soul slayers are to be worn to practice and Zanjutsu class only. You have the next week off. Enjoy yourselves."

-The next day-

They were bored. They had been so used to being busy every day that they didn't know what to do with free time anymore.

Suddenly Naruto got up and decided that he would do something that he had been putting off for a year. He was going to see Hisana.

"I'm leaving for a while do you guys want to come?" Asked Naruto.

"Well that depends on where you are going." Said Hiro

"I'm going to see the person that I lived with before I came here. Her name is Hisana." Explained Naruto.

"Nah I think that I am going to stay here." said Daisuke

"I am going to stay here too. Try to get a date with one of the girls." Said Hiro

"Ok. Well I'm leaving don't wait up for me." With that Naruto left the academy for a couple days to find Hisana.

-2 Days later-

Naruto was waking up and he noticed that Hisana wasn't in her futon. He got up to go and look for her. When he left the small building he went to the corner and started to look for her. He saw around a group of people in front of a shop.

"Hey Hisana. Whats going on over here."

"It's a new soul" She said

Naruto pushed his was through the crowd and saw an old man on the ground. He had on the standard white kimono and he had long white hair. He also had 2 red marks on his face that started at his started at his eyes and went to the corners of his mouth. He was still passed out from the trip to soul society.

"Naruto-kun should we bring him back? I mean since you are at the academy he can have you bed and then I won't be so lonely while you are gone." Hisana asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let me grab him first. Then I will I put him in the futon. After that I have to get back to the academy though. But I promise that I will get back as soon a I can. Okay." Naruto said

"Okay Naruto-kun. I hope that I will be able to see you soon. Its been so nice to see you again."

After Naruto got the old man into the bed he started to walk back to the academy. While he was walking he dropped to his knees holding his head. He was seeing flashes of what looked like a bug of some sort. Then he felt what could be best described as a force pulling him back to the academy. Naruto new at once that this was going to be an interesting year.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes I brought Jiraiya in but I don't think that he is not going to be a big character. But I'm sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days I just couldn't think of anything. Well I can't really think of anything else to put in so I will see you all next time.**

**Chapter 8 Beginning of Year 2 and New Students**

**-Shadow**


	9. Sorry Author's Notes and Poll

Ok I've got some major writers block and I need some help. So I've decided to do a poll.

Do I am going to bring in a new chararctor. This new character is going to from the canon of either bleach or naruto. Which do you want?

Who do you want it to be?

Do you want the rest of the Academy? It's going to be 4 more chapters.

Do you want Naruto to go with Aizen?

Other than that I just need some ideas so any help would be wonderful.

-Shadow

Sorry about this not being a chapter I got it about half way done


	10. Begining of Year 2 and New Students

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'Thought'

Beginning of Year 2 and New Students

It had been 3 weeks since the new year had started and things had already started to change for the 3 boys. Hiro had taken to wearing Greaves and Bracers. They were made of a thick dark red almost brown leather. They had steel plates on them. He started to wear them because he was better at hand to hand then he was at Zanjutsu. He had also changed his hairstyle. He decided to shave his head bald. The reason that he did was an unfortunate accident.

Daisuke was the Kido user of the group. He could use 1 through 50 with the incantation and 1 through 44 with out the incantation. The first time that he tried number 54 was an interesting experience. The accident had caused Hiro's hair on the top of his head to stop growing.

**Flashback**

Daisuke was standing infront of the targets and the training grounds. He had just learned a new Hadou. Hadou #54 Haien. (Waste Flame) the hadou. The hadou shoots a white flame at a target and incinerates all nonliving things. The only thing it can't destroy is soul slayers. Daisuke got into the proper stance for the kido, his legs were about two and a half feet apart and his legs were slightly bent. His right arm was straight in front of him and his palm was pointed at the target. His finger were all folded down but still above his palm, and his thumb was folded over his palm. His left had was holding onto his wrist as if it was holding it up.

Daisuke had his eyes closed concentrating on the target. He started to say the incantation. "Sulfur fumes break through the split earth. The volatile god of earth. The bear roars, and expresses the discontent of the northern mountains through coursing white flames and heat." Daisuke forcefully said.

As he finished the last syllable Hiro decided to see what he was doing and watched Daisuke. A white light started to form on Daisuke's hand. It kept growing until it was the size of a basketball. Then Daisuke's eyes opened and he looked panicked. The ball of white light started to shake and shiver. Then it happened. It exploded. Daisuke was safe because he was behind the blast and it went in a 180 spread. Hiro wasn't as lucky and a small blast hit him in the head.

After they finally put the hair out he had nothing on the top of his head but a shiny scalp. A week later the hair still hadn't started to grow so Hiro just started to shave his head.

**END FLASHBACK**

Daisuke was looking at Hiro and Daisuke decided to bait Hiro. "I'm thinking about getting a haircut. What do you think Hiro."

"I'm going to kill you." Said Hiro as he looked at Daisuke with a straight face.

"Hey. None of that now. We have class in 5 minutes. Plus the last of the new students are coming today." Naruto said as he was walking over to 2 boys.

"Fine lets go." Daisuke said as he started to follow Naruto.

As they walked to their Zanjutsu class there was a figure sitting cross-legged on the roof of the academy watching them drinking sake. "Eh, Gaki you sure have changed since I was alive. I can only hope that you are still you." After the figure said that his cheeks turned red and took another drink. "EH WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL MY SAKE!" He screamed as he backward into a drunken sleep.

Half way through class the new students were shown around. They weren't any ones that stuck out. But then again last year there weren't any either. As the students walked away there was a small boy with short brown spiky hair watching Naruto with awe. The young boy promised himself that he would be as good as that boy by the time that he was a second year student.

**Sorry for the short chapter after so long but I have a severe case of writers block. First I didn't know who I was going to bring in because my idea got destroyed by my friend. Then I found someone but I didn't know how to write for them. Now I have ideas for the graduation. Next chapter will be the Graduation from the academy. And Does anyone have any comments about the new Naruto or Bleach Mangas. Because they both took a turn for WHAT THE FUCK. But anyways next chapter Is THE GRADUATION.**

**-Shadow**


	11. The Graduation

Disclaimer-I don't won Naruto or Bleach

"speaking"

'Thought'

"**Soul slayer"**

**A/N ok with all of the new stuff happening in the manga it gave me a few ideas for this story. Everything in my story is happening 5 years before ****Turning Back the Pendulum ****in bleach. Ok. There is a reason for it and I hope that you will all like it.**

**And does anyone read Naruto. (spoiler alert) What do you think about sasuke's new eyes? Any on with the story.**

Graduation

It was the end of the third year and all three of the friends were finally ready to graduate. They were walking down the hallway to the Main Dojo.

All of their appearances had changed over the years. Naruto had bandages covering his entire torso. There was no reason but a year ago he had broken a few ribs while sparing with Hiro. His right arm was out of the sleeve and and resting inside of his shirt like it was broken. It was another habit that he got into because of sword style hi needed full mobility and having the shirt on the right side of body just got in the way. On his back he had his sword. It was a di-katana and the blade was 5 feet long and the handle was 1 foot long but the blade was only 2 inches wide. The hilt had a guard coming off of it that connected to the pummel all of which were a dark gold color. The wrappings were orange and the so was the sheath. He only stood at 6"2' so the blade had to be diagonal.

Behind him stood Daisuke. He was 6 feet tall and grew out his hair so it was now in a short ponytail that was about 6 inches long and he had a few strands over his face. His sword was attached to his back. The handle was facing the ground and the sword itself was against his spine all the way up his back. It didn't have a hilt because it was a ninjato. The steel was sliver with a blue tint to it and the wrappings of the handle were a cyan color.

Next to Daisuke was Hiro. Hiro had gotten rid of his greaves and just wore the bracers because the hindered him more that helped him. His soul slayer was just a Tanto and was connected to his left upper arm with the handle pointing down. It looked like a piece of redwood that was stained and had a heavy layer of lacquer put over the entire thing. Hiro Kept his head shaved and decided to get a few tattoos on the top of his head so that it wouldn't look so boring. On the back of his head he got a black and red bulls eye. Which Daisuke was still making fun ot him for.

They continued down the hallway to the Main Dojo for the graduation. When they got to the Dojo they saw that all of their Teachers were there. Tousen got promoted to the principal of the academy. He turned to the 3 students and said. "Since the three of you have fully awaked your soul slayer you are ready to graduate. But first you must go to the human world a and slay the 3 low level hollows that we have captured."

Tousen walked over to the door and opened it. A man walked in. He had glasses and shortish brown hair. He also had the vice-captain badge on.

"This is Vice-captain Aizen Sousuke. He will go with you incase a stronger hollow shows up."

Aizen then led the three boys to another room. It was a small room with a gate in the wall across for the entrance. "This is a Senkai Gate. It will lead you to the Human realm. All that you need is coordinate crystal. That's what this is. All that you have to do put it into this small opening in the Gate."

After Aizen put the crystal into the gate in glowed blue for a minute then it started to glow white. "Okay it's ready to go anytime that you are."

When they got to earth it looked like a forest and but the trees were huge. They looked like they were as tall as the tallest buildings in all of soul society.

Naruto, Hiro, and Daisuke were looking around in shock at the trees when Aizen said "They are the California Redwoods, but you should stop looking at the trees and start looking at the hollows or you will die."

When they looked at the hollows they were slightly surprised. All three of them looked like a bugs. One was a giant cicada another was a praying mantis and the last one was a huge ant.

Hiro walked towards the Cicada and said "I got this one."

Hiro ran forwards with his fist back and as he got the cicada brought his fist down for a killing blow but the cicada moved back at the last moment. Then it opened its shell and emitted a buzzing noise and Hiro dropped to his knees holding his ears. When he tried to get back up he tilted to the side and dropped to one knee. Bending over his knee he tried to get his bearings and brought his hands to his face and saw blood on them.

When he looked back up at the cicada he could have sworn he heard it laugh at him.

Before he knew what was happening Hiro was being pinned up against a tree by the cicada and it was putting more and more pressure on his ribs, and he knew that if he didn't do something soon his ribs were going to break. Making a decision he grabbed his tanto and held it in a revers grip and wrapped his other hand around it too. He then brought it above his head and brought the tanto down with all of his force over and over until the cicada moved.

The cicada stumbled away and dropped hard onto the ground hurting. When it looked up it saw the shinigami walking over to it. Before it had a chance to attack again everything went black.

After the cicada moved away from Hiro, he fell onto his knees panting. He looked up and saw that the cicada was severly wounded. Hiro slowly got up and was a bit wobbly but he made it over to the Hollow and brought his Soul Slayer down its mask purifying it and sending it to soul society. (A/N as far as I remember after hollows are "killed" they go to hell of soul society)

With Daisuke

The ant hollow started to walk forward just after the cicada did. Daisuke walked forward

and declared that he would kill this one.

As Daisuke started to walk forward the ant veered off to the right and Daisuke followed. When they got to a clearing a little ways away from the others the ant immediately charged forward in hopes of getting Daisuke with its pincers. Daisuke lept back and pointes his finger at the ant and shouted "White Lightning." There was a bright flash of light and some smoke. When the light and smoke cleared the ant was uninjured and its started talking. "My hard exoskeleton makes me impervious to all Kidou."

"Shit" Daisuke said to himself and he tried to think of a plan. Then it came to him. 'That's it' He thought. Reaching behind his back Daisuke pulled out his Ninjato and held it in a reverse grip in his left hand. He then charged at the ant and at the last second he gathered his reitsu and used shunpo to get behind the ant. When he got there he cut a hole into the hollow, pulled out his soul slayer and stuck his finger in the and yelled "WHITE LIGHTING."

When the smoke cleared this time there was a burning flesh smell and the ant was missing half of it's body. Daisuke then walked up to the front of the hollow and brought his soul slayer down cutting the mask in half, purifying the hollow.

"Bitch." Was all that Daisuke got out before he passed out from exhaustion.

With Naruto

After his two friends had left he looked at the last hollow and said "Looks like I get to kill you, eh."

The hollow just charged at Naruto and and brought one of its claws up to do a downward strike. Naruto drew his soul slayer just in time and blocked the blow. He started to push back against the claw and it was slowly moving back. After he had pushed it back about a foot he pulled his sword away and rolled under its legs and ended up behind it. He stood up and started to spin and thrust his sword into the direction of the hollow so he made a sort of "Spin Attack."

The hollow not know what happened to the shinigami started to look around when it felt a sudden in its ass. It looked behind and saw the shinigami with his soul slayer on his shoulder smirking at it.

"Did that hurt you little pussy. God I hope so." Naruto's face suddenly got serious and he said. "Because I am going to send you straight to hell for all the wholes that you killed."

Naruto gathered his reitsu and used shunpo. He appeared above the hollow and charged some reitsu into his soul slayer and brought it down and cut the hollow in half. When the soul slayer hit the ground a wave of enery blew out from it and knocked Naruto out.

As Aizen watched the three Graduates he was impressed. He had taken them to 3 C class hollows that the 12th squad captain had caught instead of the 3 D class ones. Most of the graduates would be hard pressed to fight a D by them selves let alone a C.

"Come on Tousen lets go and get them and bring them to 4th squad to be healed." Said Aizen

"Yes Aizen-sama" Tousen replied.

4th Squad

Naruto awoke with a head ache and looked around and noticed that both Hiro and Daisuke were in the room with him and they were both awake and sitting up. Hiro had bandages around his torso and Daisuke just looked really tired.

"So what happened?" Asked Naruto.

"Well all passed. Owwwww" Yelled Hiro as he grabbed his chest in pain.

Then a shinigami came in and said "Hiro no yelling you have 6 broken ribs. And Daisuke you should be asleep. Oh Naruto-san your squad placement is on the table next to you, and congratulations on becoming shinigami." With that the nurse left.

Naruto looked over and saw a letter on the table. He he opened it and read it he was slightly surprised. He had made it into the 11th squad.

Naruto looked up and Hiro and said "what squad are you in."

"I made into the 9th squad." Hiro replied.

"What about you Daisuke"

"Oh Im not going to be in a squad. I got taken as an apprentice in the Kidou Corps."

Naruto smiled at his two friends and was happy for both of them but he was sad that they wouldn't be seeing each other that much anymore.

**Done.**

**Sorry for the long wait but I started replaying The legend of Zelda: The Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina Of Time and really got into Zelda fan fiction so I hope that explains the Spin Attack. But on a more Serious not I wont be updating until Turning Back the Pendulum completes or it starts to make a little more since. It is going to play a major part in this story so I thought that I would let all of you know that so that you don't get pissed off. Well that is it for this chapter see you all next time on Death And A New Life**

**-Shadow**


	12. Flashback in a Flashback

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or Bleach

"Speech"

'thought'

"**Soul Slayer speech"**

'**Soul Slayer thought'**

_Flashback_

**Fiver Years Later**

"Lisa! Lisa! Where are you. Dammit. I wish that I knew where she went this time." Said Naruto as he looked for his girlfriend of 3 years.

_Flashback_

_Three Years ago_

_After Naruto got settled into the 11__th__ squad he was tested again and he was a high un-seated officer. In other words if an Unseated Officer was killed he would move up 10__th__ seat. But he wasn't worried about the rank. He just wanted to fight some hollows and get into some life or death situations._

_But first Naruto thought that he should get acquainted with the courts so that if he needed to get somewhere he wouldn't get lost. Unfortunately that's what happened. _

_Naruto was walking around and he had found the 10__th__ and the 9__th__ squad barracks and now he was looking for the 8__th__ squad barracks. But Naruto got turned around and ended up at a dead end 5 times. _

_So here he was looking at a dead end and scratching the back of his trying to figure out where he got turned around again. Then he heard a voice. "Are you lost or do you just like starting at the walls." _

_Naruto turned around and saw a beautiful woman standing there. Her standard shingami uniform had been changed so that it was a skirt instead of the pants. She also had her hair in a long braided ponytail. With a pair of glasses that matcher her face perfectly._

"_Um actually I like the walls but I think that they could get rid of a few of them so that people wouldn't get lost so much."_

"_Come on I will show you the way to… Where are you going? By the way my name is Lisa, Yadomaru Lisa. What's yours?" Lisa asked_

"_Uzumaki Naruto. And I am trying to get to the 8__th__ squad barracks. Then I will go to the 7__th__ squad and then the 6__th__ then the 5__th__…"_

"_Yes yes I get it so just shut up for now and I will take you to the 8__th__ squad barrack. I'm in the 8__th__ squad so I know where it is and I am also a Vice-Captain so I also know where all of the other squads are located as well."_

"_I'm sorry Yadomaru-sama I didn't that you were a Vice-Captain. Thank you for showing me around." Said Naruto as he dropped down to his knees and bowed to Lisa as a sign of respect._

"_Don't do that I hate it when people do that. And it's just Lisa, none of this Yadomaru-sama bullshit. Now come on I have some stuff to do later and I don't want to be late."_

_Naruto stood up and started walking to the 8__th__ squad barracks. Along the way they ran into Hiro._

"_Hey Naruto wait up." Shouted Hiro._

_Lisa looked back and saw a bald man running up to them. She turned to Naruto and said. "Whose that? A friend of yours?"_

"_Yeah he and I went to the Academy together. We were dorm-mates but their was another guy in the dorm with us. But he got into the Kidou Corps so I haven't seen him for a couple of months" Replied Naruto._

_Lisa looked at Naruto with a new respect and thought. 'If they are all as good as his friend in the Kidou Corps then they must be good.' _

_When Lisa came back into reality she noticed that Naruto and His friend here talking. "…and then he gulped down the rest of it and passed out like brick. Didn't wake up till the next afternoon." Both Naruto and Hiro laughed._

"_So Naruto is this your girlfriend?" Hiro said while winking at Lisa._

"_No the VICE-CAPTAIN here was kind enough to show me around so that I don't get lost anymore."_

_Hiro paled when he heard that she was a vice-captain and immediately got down on his knees and begged forgiveness._

_Lisa just looked annoyed and kicked him in the head and said "Quit being and idiot and stop apologizing. You didn't know so you can't be blamed."_

_Naruto stood behind Lisa and laughed at Hiro. Lisa turned around and glared at him and he started to laugh nervously as she said "What's so funny huh! You want to laugh then you can find your own way around! Now are you done laughing or do I leave you with your friend?"_

"_I'll stop laughing now." Replied Naruto_

_As they were walking down the street towards the 8__th__ squad barracks Lisa was talking with Hiro. _

"_So Hiro what squad are you in?" Asked Lisa_

"_I'm in the 9__th__ squad but I am unlisted so I still have to work my way up so that people will start to know my name, right Naruto?" Replied Hiro _

"_Yeah yeah whatever you say Hiro." Said Naruto to Hiro_

"_Naruto you said that there was another one of your friends that was in the academy with you. Didn't you." Asked Lisa_

"_Yeah I did, his name is Daisuke he was accepted into the Kidou Corps as a apprentice and he and Hiro are both labeled as prodigies in the chosen field, but in the other things they suck so that is why it took them 3 years to awaken their soul slayers." Explained Naruto_

"_Wait, you all graduated in three years then when did you awaken you soul slayer?" Asked Lisa_

"_Oh well I got min half way through the 2__nd__ year but I wanted to stay in so that I wouldn't lose touch with Daisuke and Hiro. When he awoke he tried to give me his name but couldn't hear it yet but it was still pretty cool meeting him."_

Flashback in a Flashback

Naruto had gone to sleep just like every other night and when he awoke he wasn't in his dorm anymore. He noticed that it was forest, almost like a jungle and it was really hot and humid.

"Where am I? I thought that I went to sleep in my dorm. How did I end up out here? Am I sleep-walking again?" Said Naruto as he was talking to himself.

"No you are not." Said a voice behind Naruto.

Naruto turned around and saw the biggest scorpion ever. It had to be at least 8 feet long. As his eyes traveled along the body of it he noticed that there was something wrong with this scorpion other than its size. It had 2 tails. That he figured that if they were stretched out they would be about 10 feet. It was also a dark red color almost burgundy. Then it spoke again.

"You are at my home. It is were you feel the most comfortable. It is here that I will be if you ever need to speak to me. And my name is #&#&. "

"What did you say I couldn't here you?"

"So you are not ready to wield me yet. How sad I was so hoping to come out and play every once in a while. Well anyways I am awake now so you can use me sealed form. Good bye."

With that Naruto woke up.

End Flashback in Flashback

_The rest of the day was spent walking around the courts of pure souls. After Hiro left Naruto walk Lisa back to her Barracks and said "I had a lot of fun today. Would it be alright if I took you out again sometime."_

"_I would like that a lot Naruto. Bye." She them went up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_For the next couple of months the went out on a few dates and finally started to date as boyfriend and girlfriend._

_End Flashback_

Naruto decided that he would just go and talk to Lisa's Captain.

"Captain Kyoraku!" Yelled Naruto as he ran to the office of the 8th squad captain.

"Ma ma how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Shunsui-san. I can't stand all of that formal stuff. Now lets have a drink on this beautiful night."

"But Shunsui-sama I was just wondering were Lisa went. Nanao is going to be here soon and I want both of us to read to her."

"She is on a mission tonight, but she will be back by tomorrow. I'm sorry Naruto but you will have to read to her by yourself tonight. Okay."

"Yeah fine I will see you around Shunsui-sama."

"It's SAN! Oh well more sake to myself." He said as he proceeded to pour himself a saucer full.

When Naruto got outside he saw the captain of the Kidou corps running somewhere with the 12th squad captain and they look worried. Naruto decided to chase after them because maybe they knew where Lisa was.

'They're fast.' was all that Naruto could think as he saw the two captains disappear from his view.

After five minutes of running he saw a beam of light shoot up in the distance.

When he got to the clearing he saw the two captains that he was chasing talking to one another. He looked around and saw numerous Captains and Vice-captains laying on the ground. He kept looking around and then what he saw next broke his heart. Lisa and Daisuke lying near each other.

Naruto immediately thought that they were dead.

He then heard the Kidou Captain shout something and then a bright flash and everyone was gone. He lied on the ground crying all night. He had lost one of his best friend and his girlfriend all in the same night. He cried himself to sleep on the ground that night. The Patrol would find him the next morning mumbling and every now and then they would hear "Lisa" or "Daisuke".

**A/N Ok I get all of my Bleach Info from Wiki and all of my Naruto Info from . And I read them both at . So I am up to date with what is happening in both Naruto and Bleach. Other than that this story was written while listening to Classic Vinyl on Sirius radio. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter. Bye**

**-Shadow**

P.S. I have everything up when they go to hueco mundo outlined so i have all of my ideas so the polls are closed thank you for all of you ideas and i will give credit where credit is due.


	13. teaser

A/N sorry about the long update time… a lot of stuff happened and actually made me forget about it for a while. But things are better now and I just got some inspiration. I hope that you like… its probably going to be a different writing style then before. This chapter is just a short little teaser… its been so long since I have written anything I thought that I would practice a bit… and I know that souls are called pluses but I am going to keep calling them wholes… there is a reason that I am posting this on FAN FICTION. Net I still don't know where the story is going to end up or where it is going but I am going to try to get back to writing. Well anyways on with the show.

**\**

**Thump. Thump. Thump. It was all that could be hear from a distance. If someone were to com closer they would hear grunts of pain coming right after the thumps. If they were to go even closer as to see what is making the thumping they would see a six foot two inch blond shinigami punching a training dummy usually reserved for sword practice. **

"FUCK" Naruto screamed. He let his arms drop to his side and blood dripped onto the ground pooling at his feet. The blood making the dirt turn to a rust colored mud.

Hiro walked onto the training ground as Naruto sat down against a wall, and he sat down next to him. "You really need to stop doing this to your self, its not healthy. One day your not going to have any hands to fix up." Hiro said as he pulled out a canteen of water and some cloth bandages. He then proceeded to clean and wrap Naruto's hands. "There its not as good as someone from the fourth squad could do but they should heal nicely." Quipped Hiro as he chucked at his own bad joke

Naruto just sat there looking at him as he laughed quietly. Finally he smiled and pushed Hiro over before getting up and using shunpo to get away before Hiro could get up. Finally when Hiro got up he started to chase Naruto. As Naruto ran and used shunpo he was looking over his should trying to see if Hiro had gotten up yet. While looking behind him re ran into something and fell over. He looked in front of him and was instantly terrified.

"Come to fight me eh, Naruto?" as the man said that Naruto scrambled to get to his feet and saluted the man. While he was saluting the man Hiro ran into him and made him stumble. Naruto got a devious glint in his eye as he looked at Hiro. Hiro knowing this look paled.

"I'm sorry Captain Zaraki I am not here to fight but I thought that you could use a good punching bag so I brought our resident Hakudo expert, Hiro, to fight you." Naruto said as hu pushed Hiro in-between himself and his captain.

"Ahh Hiro last time I fought you it took Unohana 2 days to fix you up. Not a very good fight but I guess I could use a punching bag. HAHAHA!" Kenpachi said while thinking. When he turned back to Hiro, he was gone and Naruto was standing there sweating. "Hey where did Hiro go I was only kidding about the punching bag… I really need some one to test the sharpness of my sword." Kenpachi looked back again and saw that Naruto was gone. "BWAHAHAHA! I love doing that!"

"That was really mean Ken-chan" Came a voice from the captain's shoulder.

"I know but I can't seem to help myself"

**Well that's it for the teaser I will finish the chapter sometime soon its going to be longer than the other ones. I promise. One thing that I hate as a reader is short chapter, a few more things are bad grammer and bad spelling… and of course the virus that is yaoi. Blech. Well I hope that you like the teaser and I promise to keep writing. Things are less complicated than before well marry Christmas… heh I just thought of something…this shall be my Christmas present to all of you, well now im just rambling on so I will end it**

**-Shadow**


End file.
